


The lake

by That_Ginger_004



Series: Bellarke One-Shots [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cuuuuuteeeee, F/M, Summer, Swimming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2881430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Ginger_004/pseuds/That_Ginger_004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy stares at Clarke as she stands, and tries not to look too obviously at the way her top clings to her skin, or the way the water glistens when it trails down her neck. Here, in the orange light of the setting sun, with the water cool around them, he finds a sense of bliss that has long been absent.</p>
<p>In which it is summer, and Octavia persuades Bellamy to dunk Clarke in the lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lake

**Author's Note:**

> Because I don't live in the northern hemisphere, and it's so freaking hot I can't deal with it. I mean, it's not as hot as it is in Australia, but still. Also cause cute winter fics seem to be a thing now, and I wanted to read a cute summer fic and I couldn't find any so I wrote one instead :3  
> Please comment any thoughts and/or improvements. Thanks for reading, and Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and have a safe holiday :)

The lake was nestled at the foot of the mountains, about two days walk from Camp Jaha. There was a clearing next to it, and it was here that the remainder of the 100 decided to build their new camp. They had broken away from the adults because there were too many rules they didn’t want to follow, and too many disagreements over the smallest things. And besides, they’d always run better when there wasn’t anyone telling them what to do. 

 

So Clarke and Bellamy fell back into their positions as leaders, and they were the foundations on which the camp was built. Their kids (because, really, lets not pretend that they’re anything else) took to calling them Mum and Dad, which was slightly embarrassing at first, but they got used to it. 

 

The lake came in handy in the winter, when no one wanted to travel for hours to get water, or when food was scarce - there was several different types of small fish living in it. Something they only discovered recently, however, was it’s recreational value. At first they’d been too busy building cabins and other necessities, then it was winter and it was far to cold to even think about going swimming. But now it was summer, and the heat was almost unbearable. 

 

It was Jasper who first suggested it, and everyone had been quick to agree once Bellamy had given the word. Everyone was in the water, splashing and laughing, and generally having a great time - well, everyone except for a certain Clarke Griffin, that is. Bellamy’s eyes were boring into her back, but she was too busy sorting out herbs, and making sure that there was something ready for them to eat when they came out to notice. 

 

“Bell,” Octavia whispers in Bellamy’s ear, startling him slightly. “Go get Mum in the water, she needs this just as much as they do,” 

 

Bellamy nods, glancing at his younger sister. She grins and splashes him before swimming away, laughter bubbling out of her mouth. She’d been so happy since Lincoln had recovered and moved in with them, and Bellamy was glad for that, even if he didn’t trust the grounder. But he made Octavia laugh, and that’s all that really mattered in the end. He follows her order, and walks out of the lake, water running in small rivulets down his bare chest. 

 

“Princess, as much as I appreciate that you think you’re helping, all the kids really want is for you to join them,” he says, approaching Clarke. 

 

“Can’t. They’re gonna be starving when they get out, I need to get something ready for them to eat,” she answers, still focused on her task.

 

“Yeah, I was afraid you were gonna say something logical like that and leave me with no choice,” he smirks at her back, watching as she freezes and turns slowly.

 

“Bellamy Blake don’t you dare-” she says quickly, backing away a little.

 

He chuckles, then lunges forward and wraps his arms around her, scooping her into his arms, starting towards the lake. She gives a startled scream when he picks her up, and squirms in his arms.

 

“Careful now, Princess. I’d hate to drop you,” he says, and his smirk morphs into a grin.

 

“Bellamy, you’re all wet! Let me go!” she protests, thumping his chest weakly. 

 

“No can do, sorry,” 

 

He reaches the water, and starts to wade in, ignoring her vain attempts at struggling. They’re drawing looks from their kids, but he doesn’t care. Octavia was right, Clarke needs to have fun just as much as the rest of them.

 

“Stop, Bell,” she says, panic infused in her voice. “Take me back!” 

 

“Nah, I don’t think so,” he laughs.

 

She winds her arms around his neck, clinging for dear life. He’s waist deep now, and contemplating whether or not to walk in until she’s submerged, or to just drop her. 

 

“Bellamy, let me go!” she tightens her grip on him when he stops.

 

Then she freezes, realizing the meaning of her words. Well, that solves that problem, he thinks.

 

“As you wish, Princess,” his smirk is wicked, and before she can protest again, he lets her go (and tries not to miss the feeling of her arms around his neck).

 

She hits the water with a splash, and the kids that are watching all cheer before going back to what they were doing before. Bellamy laughs again when Clarke’s head surfaces - she looks like an angry cat. 

 

“Bellamy Blake, I am going to kill you and it will look like an accident,” she declares, glaring at him. 

 

“Come on, Princess. It’s not that bad,” he smiles.

 

Her eyes narrow even more, and she splashes him with the water, causing him to retaliate, which of course causes an all out splash war between them as they both try to dunk the other one without getting dunked themselves. They have fun, and for a while they’re able to forget that they’re leaders of the camp, responsible for the lives of 47 other people. The sun starts to set astonishingly fast, and Bellamy knows that they have to get out first to organise food for the others.

 

“Come on,” he says as the sun starts to dip behind one of the mountains. “We should get some food ready,” 

 

“That’s what I was trying to do earlier,” Clarke grumbles.

 

They’re up to his hips in the water, floating on their backs, and his body feels weightless. He wonders if this was what it was like for the Zero G mechanics back on the Ark - floating in nothingness, suspended by air. He stares at Clarke as she stands, and tries not to look too obviously at the way her top clings to her skin, or the way the water glistens when it trails down her neck. He stands, and reaches out to grab her hand.

 

“Thanks,” he says softly.

 

“What for?” she asks, looking down at their intertwined hands.

 

“Running this camp with me. I couldn’t do it without you, you know that, right?” he’s not one for heart to hearts, but he wants her to know. 

 

“Yeah. Same with you, Bell,” she smiles, and squeezes her hand.

 

“So, what were you preparing earlier?” he asks, changing the topic abruptly.

 

“Bellamy! If you had paid attention you wouldn’t have to ask that!” she laughs, dropping his hand and jumping back into the water. 

 

“Well, clearly I just don’t learn,” he grins, then leaps towards her, causing her to squeal and swim to the side quickly. 

 

He lands in the water again, and swims over to her, ploughing into her side and knocking her over again. 

 

“Bell!” she protests, shoving her over. “I swear to God, one of these days someone is going to hurt you,” 

 

“Who, me? Never,” he replies, smirking slightly. 

 

“Oh really? Knowing you it’ll probably be one of your previous conquests,” she has a smile on her face, but he imagines that he can hear a hint of jealousy in her voice.

 

“Shut up,” he says playfully, laughing a little and looking carefully at her.

 

She has a challenging smirk on her face, and a devilish look in her eyes that he’s only ever seen once before.“Make me,” she says, and her voice practically oozes  flirtation.

 

With those two words it’s like a bubble has popped. It’s suddenly abundantly clear that she returns his feelings for her, and her face is filled with an unspoken challenge. He steps closer to her, feels the water swirling around his legs, and stops when he’s so close he can feel her breath. 

 

“Alright,” he whispers, smirking back at her.

 

And then he’s kissing her, or maybe she’s kissing him - who cares anyway? Her hands are wrapped around his neck, one tangled in the wet hair at his nape, his are on her waist, pulling her closer and closer until she’s pressed flush against him. Their tongues slide together, and she is all his senses know - her smell, her touch, her taste. Here, in the orange light of the setting sun, with the water cool around them, he finds a sense of bliss that has long been absent.

 

They pull apart, and Bellamy presses his forehead to hers, committing this moment to memory. They’re both breathing heavily, and after a while she slides her hands out of his hair. 

 

“Food,” she says.

“Food.” he confirms, and they pull apart completely and walk out of the water hand in hand.

And he thanks God for his little sister, and for summer, and for the lake that they decided to camp next too. But most of all, he thanks God for Clarke Griffin, for he’d be lost without her.


End file.
